


Quiet Morning Cuddles

by winterflower0301



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflower0301/pseuds/winterflower0301
Summary: Jooheon wakes up early and crawls into bed with Shownu for some cuddles — and a little bit more.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Quiet Morning Cuddles

Jooheon stirred from his sleep, coming to consciousness without the aid of an alarm, and he already knew it was too soon to be up. His dick, however, had other plans. What had he been dreaming about that made him so horny? He couldn’t even remember, but his cock was half hard and he was craving to be touched. Jooheon reached for his phone to check the time, his eyes struggling to open. Yup. There was still an hour before he had to start his day. It was too bad that he woke well before his alarm, but good that he still had some time to take care of this. He put the phone back under his pillow and listened for signs that either of his roommates were awake. 

Hyungwon’s soft, reassuring snores continued to drift over from the other side of the room — no problem there. Hyunwoo was sleeping soundly in the next bed, right arm stretched out towards Jooheon, face half buried in the pillow, mouth open slightly. His hair was adorably messy, some of it pressed flat from the pillow, other parts standing up wildly. The sheets and blanket had slipped down to his waist, and Jooheon watched his toned, naked chest rise and fall slowly. Perfection. That space formed by Hyunwoo’s outstretched arm and warm chest was the safest place in the world. It was home, where time slowed down and nothing could hurt him. The urge to curl up there was so magnetic Jooheon could feel it tugging on his heart — and in his groin. 

Without thinking, Jooheon reached for the lube on the nightstand. The cap made a soft click as Jooheon opened the bottle — he froze for a moment, but the others remained undisturbed. Jooheon squeezed some of the chilly gel onto his first two fingers. He warmed it up a little by spreading it over his fingers with his thumb, then reached down between his legs. He fought the urge to make noise as the wonderfully cool liquid met the very sensitive skin around his hole. Sliding his fingers up and down and in gentle circles, he relaxed into his own touch, letting his spine sink into the mattress a little. A tingling sensation spread up his thighs as he teased his own hole with the tip of one finger. The anticipation was delightful. Just the thought of working himself open wider and wider, until he was ready for Hyunwoo to just slip inside, made heat gather up in his belly, and in his cock. 

One finger went in easily, as usual. He removed it, squeezed another dollop of lube onto it right away, and slipped it back inside, making sure to coat his walls with the stuff. It was good lube — it felt like liquid silk. He pulled out the first finger right to the tip, let a second one tease his rim a little bit, and then pushed both in at once. His hole took it in satisfyingly. He neglected touching his own cock for the most part, not wanting to finish too soon. Instead his free hand roamed over his chest and thighs, stroking himself until he could get another pair of hands on his body.

He kept working himself this way gently, slipping his fingers in and out, teasing his rim every so often, fingers brushing over his prostate occasionally to intensify his pleasure, but not so much as to get himself too aroused too quickly. By the time he had a third finger in, he was fully hard and starting to feel desperate for the touch he needed so badly. 

Hyunwoo was still perfectly curled up, his soft exhales drifting over to Jooheon, enticing him to slip into Hyunwoo’s arms. Jooheon carefully removed his fingers, applied one last generous squeeze of lube between his legs for good measure, and made the quick couple of steps over to Hyunwoo’s bed. He silently lifted the sheet and quickly tucked himself in next to the other man, back pressed up against his chest, head pillowed on his outstretched arm. 

The older stirred only a little, quite used to the cuddliest of their members stealing into his bed on a regular basis. He didn’t realize what Jooheon had prepared for him just yet. 

“Hyung,” he whispered, head turned towards Hyunwoo’s ear. “Feel how wet I am.” And in case Hyunwoo didn’t get that message Jooheon reached behind him and ran his hand up Hyunwoo’s thigh and into his crotch, aligning Hyunwoo’s dick with the slippery wetness between his cheeks. 

That got his attention. Without opening his eyes, Hyunwoo made a curious grunt as he aligned his pelvis with Jooheon’s. His free arm automatically curled around the younger’s waist while his nose nuzzled deep into his neck. Jooheon smelled fresh, like baby powder, and was oh so soft. Half asleep, all he knew was he had to take care of this fragile thing in his arms, to protect him and give him whatever he needed. 

Hyunwoo instinctively started to rut between Jooheon’s thighs, encouraging himself to grow hard for the younger man. Butterflies exploded in Jooheon’s stomach and chest at the feeling of finally being embraced and being given the attention he craved so badly. Jooheon snuggled back against Hyunwoo’s broad chest, letting his nipples graze against his skin. He took Hyunwoo’s hand from his waist and guided it down to his erection, as though he were showing it off, and the older responded by nibbling gently into Jooheon’s neck as he stroked up and down his length. 

It was like being surrounded by warm, golden light, being so lined up tightly with Hyunwoo’s body, his hand working his cock and his mouth teasing his neck. He let all the sensations wash over him, let his pelvis match the rhythm of Hyunwoo’s thrusting. They moved together instinctively and Jooheon felt utterly safe in the older’s care. Soon enough, Hyunwoo was quite hard between Jooheon’s thighs. 

Hyunwoo took his hand away from Jooheon’s cock, and placed it on his own instead, guiding himself up towards Jooheon’s slick hole. This is what Jooheon had been waiting for. He wriggled in anticipation, silently begging to be made full and complete, to receive this ultimate embrace from his friend. “You are so wet for me Honey, you’re so good,” Hyunwoo whispered, vaguely aware that Hyungwon was still slumbering in the next bed and that he’d rather not wake him. “Did you play with yourself before you came over here?”

Jooheon nodded and murmured soft noises of assent. Hyunwoo praised him again by tracing light kisses along his neck and rubbed the tip of his cock along his sensitive rim. “We’ll go nice and slow.” 

Adjusting the angle of his body to give the best access, Jooheon circled his own hole around Hyunwoo’s tip, pushing himself back onto that gorgeously hard cock until the head slipped inside him. His dick throbbed and he just wanted more, more, more. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and it brought him back to his senses just for a moment. Hyunwoo pet him reassuringly on the chest, arm, and hip, while Jooheon adjusted and took his time wriggling backwards. The warm breath on Jooheon’s neck quickened as more and more of Hyunwoo’s length entered him. Finally, fully seated, the pair held each other for a moment, bodies flush against one another, savouring the closeness and warmth. Jooheon felt so cared for; Hyunwoo relished being able to make Jooheon melt in his arms. He really would do anything for him, he thought. 

Need for release quickly took over the moment again, and Jooheon began to grind on Hyunwoo with purpose, stimulating his sensitive rim while working to find that sweet spot inside. Hyunwoo’s hand found Jooheon’s length again, and he moved in time with Jooheon’s thrusts, letting the younger’s movements guide him so their bodies moved as one. 

The room was quiet except for Hyungwon’s gentle snores, the wet sound of skin sliding against skin, and the soft rustling of the sheets. Hyunwoo let Jooheon take his pleasure on him, happy to bury himself in his intense heat, nibbling his neck or shoulder in front of him whenever he felt especially good. It was slow, lazy and perfect. It was always uncomplicated with Jooheon, and Hyunwoo was grateful. 

Nothing in the world existed besides the rhythm they built up, nothing but pleasure and trust between them. The stretch of his rim felt so good, so hot and sweet, and when Hyunwoo pressed up against his prostate an extra wave of intense pleasure flushed out throughout Jooheon’s body. Part of him craved that final release, and another part never wanted it to end. 

Jooheon’s orgasm started to well up from deep inside him. Just a couple more thrusts and he knew he’d come undone. He reached up for Hyunwoo's free hand and held on tight as the wave built up higher and higher, until it finally crashed and flooded to every corner of his body. He made no noise except to let out some intense, guttural breaths. 

Hyunwoo felt his hand fill with Jooheon’s cum, at the same time as his walls squeezed him so, so tightly, and suddenly Hyunwoo tipped over the edge as well. The orgasm exploded hard and fast in his cock, a small grunt escaping his throat. Jooheon had him gripped so tight he couldn’t have withdrawn even if he wanted to, so he just let the younger take his cum deep inside with a few last shuddering thrusts. 

Jooheon was shaking from the impact of his release, overwhelmed with sensation, almost wanting to cry at how good it all felt, how he never wanted to leave this place. Hyunwoo just held him close as their racing heartbeats began to slow and their bodies came down from their mutual high. After a few minutes the tight grip Jooheon had on Hyunwoo was beginning to ease, and he was turning soft enough to slide messily out of him.

The bed sheets were definitely for the wash now, so Hyunwoo used them to clean them up as best he could for the moment, just enough so the sticky wetness wouldn’t distract them as they drifted back to sleep, warm and sated in each other’s arms, Hyungwon’s light snores ever-present in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this tiny story! It was a sweet little scene I couldn't get out of my head. If you liked it please leave a comment, I live for comments!


End file.
